Goku Goes On The Late Show
by dereksaiyan2
Summary: Goku and Hatsune Miku are special guests on The Late Show with David Letterman, but something just isn't right...


(AN: I LOST MY PASSWORD SO I HAD TO GET A NEW FANFICTION ACCOUNT. I AM THE REAL DEREKSAIYAN)

Goku was in the dressing room preparing to go out before a crowd of people and TV cameras. He was a special guest on The Late Show with David Letterman. A normal man would be nervous, but Goku was most certainly NOT a normal man.

"Do your best," a text from Chi-Chi read. Goku hoped he would be home in time to see Gohan off to school the following morning, but this was The Late Show after all so it would be close.

"Mr. Goku, it's time," an assistant said from the other end of the door. Goku steeled his courage and went forth.

"And joining us all the way from Planet Vegeta, it's GOKU!" David Letterman said as Goku walked through the curtain, waving to the adoring audience.

"How are you doing tonight, my friend?" David Letterman asked as he shook Goku's hand. "It's been a few years since you were last on my show!"

"I've been doing pretty well David," Goku replied nonchalantly, sitting down in one of the chairs. "Can you believe Gohan is already in high school?"

"Isn't that something," David Letterman said in response. "So, I hear you're in a new movie. Why don't you tell the live audience and the fans watching at home about it?"

"Sure thing, David," Goku said. "I'm in a new movie, Battle of Gods, which is showing in select theaters in the USA! Don't miss it!"

"Well, that just sounds great," David Letterman said. "But Goku, there's something I haven't told you about tonight."

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Goku replied, his interest piqued.

"We have...ANOTHER FABULOUS GUEST ON THE SHOW TONIGHT!" David Letterman shouted, standing up and gesturing to the curtain. Goku turned his head to see none other than...

"No way!" Goku exclaimed. "Hatsune Miku!"

Hatsune Miku thanked the adoring fans and sat down next to Goku.

"I'm such a big fan of yours!" Goku exclaimed. "I have all your CDs!"

"Me too!" David Letterman chimed in. "So, Miku, tell us about your upcoming North American tour."

"In a minute, Dave," Hatsune Miku said. "First, let me tell you about my political views..."

_Huh? _Goku thought. _I know a lot about Hatsune Miku, but I never knew she was into politics..._

"First off, I think we should dismantle all welfare programs," Hatsune Miku said. The audience gasped.

_W-what the-?! _Goku thought. _That's crazy!_

"And car insurance shouldn't be mandatory," Miku continued. "Good drivers shouldn't be burdened with such frivolities."

_Un...unreal! _Goku shook his head. _Why is she saying these things?!_

"A flat tax doesn't benefit the wealthy at all," Hatsune Miku said. _That doesn't sound like the Miku I know, _thought Goku. Both David Letterman and the studio audience were shocked at what Hatsune Miku was saying.

"Now, hold on just a second, Miku..." David Letterman tried to interrupt.

"Don't interrupt me, David!" Hatsune Miku screamed, leaping from her chair. "Obama deserves to be impeached!"

Just then, Goku saw something suspicious poking out of the curtain. _Strange,_ Goku thought. _That looks like...an antenna!_

Leaping into action, Goku flung the curtain back, revealing none other than his nemesis, Dr. Gero!

"Dr. Gero!" Goku exclaimed. He saw that Dr. Gero was holding a remote control in his hand, the dial turned to the Fox News setting. "I knew there was something fishy with Miku!"

"Grr, darn you!" Dr. Gero exclaimed. "I'll win yet! Get him, Miku 2.0!"

Dr. Gero flipped a switch on the remote control and a large clanking noise could be heard behind Goku. He turned to see "Hatsune Miku" who was in reality an android imposter built by Dr. Gero transforming into a giant fighting robot.

"I think this is a great time for a commercial break!" David Letterman exclaimed, exiting stage left.

"DESTROY. GOKU." the evil Hatsune Miku android said, flamethrowers protruding from its ponytails. Goku dodged the fire.

"Yes, yes! Crush him, Miku 2.0!" Dr. Gero yelled.

"Whoa! This android is pretty tough!" Goku remarked, punching the metal skin of the Hatsune Miku imposter to no avail.

"My android is invincible!" Dr. Gero cackled. "You will never win, Goku! Give up now and I'll let you-huh?"

Gero turned after feeling a tap on his shoulder. "Wha-no! I tied you up! You-"

Dr. Gero fell to the floor, knocked out. Goku turned to his mysterious helper. "M-Miku!" he exclaimed.

"The one and only," Miku replied, crushing the remote control with her foot. "Now take that imposter out, Goku!"

Goku nodded and shot a powerful kamehameha, destroying Miku 2.0.

After everything was cleaned up, the show resumed. "So, Dr. Gero had you tied up but you escaped, huh?" Goku asked.

"Easy now mister, I'm the guy who asks the questions around here," David Letterman said. Everybody laughed.

THE END


End file.
